Power One shots to appreciate my viewers
by Nenjax Ursus
Summary: This is a series of one shots of either Harry Potter or Rebecca Potter using powers from other Universes to kill Voldemort or Xehanort with, this to show my appreciation to the people who have followed, favourite and read my stories. Whether you have been here since the beginning or not, I appreciate you all. If you want a power shown, send a PM or a Review and I shall list them.
1. DETERMINATION

Howdy everyone, this is General Rhapsodos, I am here to let you know how appreciative I am of every single one of you who are supporting me, whether you joined at the beginning or right now, I'm very glad to have every single one of you on board, because without you, In probably would've given up writing ages ago.

So, to show you my appreciation, I have decided to do a little something special, I am going to write a series of one-shots of our favourite boy-who-lived, and sometimes our new Keyblade Mistress defeating Voldemort with a series of different powers, such as Sans' telekinesis, the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and even the superpower of "Shattering". I hope you'll like it.

The chapters won't be very long, but I hope you enjoy them and I hope to write at least 1000 words each chapter.

Finally, if any of you want a certain power featured, please send me a PM or a review with the power written, I shall be writing down the powers in a list, so this may go on for some time if you want more.

Warning: I shall not be starting the chapters with a background of Harry or Rebecca, so previous knowledge of these characters is advised, but not completely necessary.

Now let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the powers from previously created books, TV shows etc.

Chapter 1: Geeeettttt dunked on.

Harry Potter was sitting in the Room of Requirements during his fifth year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just finished teaching the DA about Lethifolds and was currently searching through history books made in the year 201X.

The book was called "Get dunked on," it was written by someone known only as Sans, it was written in the font known as Comic Sans and it described the usage of "Shortcuts." "blue attacks" and "special attacks." However, the part Harry found most intriguing was the part on Telekinesis which simply allowed the user to control their surrounding by simply thinking about it. Harry just knew this would help him with the upcoming war against Lord Voldemort.

Harry read through the book very carefully, taking in every single word carefully, he found the fact that there was no capital letters at all in the book hilarious and annoying at the same time.

Over the next 3 hours, Harry had only managed to complete the first chapter which really only described the use of "Bone attacks." At 11pm, Harry put the book in his bag and walked out of the Room of Requirement and went to bed. In the background, a short, stout skeleton in slippers and a thick, blue coat watched as Harry left the room with a grin on his face. "enjoy, mr. potter." He said in a New York accent.

Over the next few months, Harry studied the book almost fanatically, learning and practicing everything he read. By the time Harry rushed off to the Ministry he was relatively decent in bone and Telekinetic attacks. So, when he watched in horror as his godfather, Sirius Black fell through the Veil, his eyes went completely black, a blue light shining in his left eye and a wide grin on his face, he turned to Bellatrix Lestrange and promised "You're gonna have a BAD TIME, dirty godfather killer."

He raised his right arm, capturing Bellatrix in a blue light before sending her flying all around the room, crashing into the bones now sticking out of the uneven walls, bringing her HP, or HOPE, down to 1. "Do you surrender?" Harry asked, still grinning from ear to ear, his friends looking on in fascination, and Luna looking at him knowingly.

"Mercy." The battered dark witch wheezed out.

Harry simply grinned before summoning a lot of bones through her, completely killing her. Suddenly, comical music rang out around the Atrium as Harry laughed. "Geeetttt dunked on."

After Harry got back from the Ministry, Dumbledore confronted him about his new powers, which Harry casually told him that the new power is probably the "Power he knows" not.

Over the next year, as Harry read the book, he got lazier and lazier as he mastered the teleportation power which he used to entertain the students, and occasionally help them by taking "shortcuts" to their lessons. He still passed all of his classes and exams.

Dumbledore had also spent the whole year with the now slipper wearing student about Voldemort's past and basically wasting Harry's sleeping time.

At the end of the year, Dumbledore took him to a cave on the Coast where they found a locket, thought to be one of Voldemort's 'Horcruxes' and fought Inferi, which Harry simply disintegrated with the power described as Gaster Blasters. When he and Dumbledore, who was in a very weakened state from retrieving the locket, returned to Hogsmede, they borrowed a couple of broomsticks, flew up to the Astronomy tower where they found a tea table waiting for them and about 5 Death Eaters sitting around it, waiting for them. The duo sat down and drank some tea with the Death Eaters before Severus Snape rudely interrupted the party and murdered Dumbldore. Harry simply replied by impaling Snape on a bone before finishing the Party with the Death Eaters and sending them on their way.

After the summer, Harry, who had now taken to wear a large blue jacket, and his friends Ron and Hermione went to a wedding, which was nice and lazy.

Unfortunately, the nice relaxing party was interrupted quite rudely when the Death Eater's Harry had enjoyed a nice Tea with decided to join the party. It was a shame they only had their Death Eater robes to wear because everyone started sending curses at the newcomers, meaning Harry had to grab Ron and Hermione and take a "shortcut" to Grimmauld Place.

Over the next month, the trio planned a raid on the Ministry, which succeeded in retrieving a locket from Umbridge who had kindly volunteered to be Harry's test subject on the Power of Blue Attacks alongside a man named Yaxley, it's a shame they moved, because they might have lived then.

After the trio escaped from the Ministry, they once again holed up in Grimmauld Place. They found the Sword of Gyffindor, which for some reason Harry just seemed to get. He really loved the shortcuts he took to the Headmaster's Office where he got a lot of cool stuff, like Liquorish Snaps.

They destroyed the Locket which was pretty disinteresting. Over the year, they travelled through England collecting little trinkets from Voldemort's past and destroying them. Next they paid a visit to Gringott's where they asked kindly, with the help of a Dragon for Hufflepuff's Cup, before they left for Hogwarts where they found a lovely little crown which once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It's a shame they had to destroy it; it would've looked quite pretty on Hermione.

Finally, after killing a large snake which Harry assumed was Nagini, it was time to fight Voldemort.

"it's a beautiful day outside." Harry stated, looking at Voldemort. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and people like you… **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"**

Standing face-to-face with each other, Harry started singing while sending in his powers to kill Voldemort, who somehow dodged them and sent Avada Kedavra's at the boy.

Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,  
If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,  
so don't step over that line,  
Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.

But kids like you don't play by the rules,  
And guys like me,  
it ain't easy to be played for fools,  
So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, **DIRTY MOTHER KILLER.  
**  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,  
Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.  
I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,  
But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,  
Fighting in this judgement hall forever.  
I know you just reset each time I beat ya',  
But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of  
 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)**

 ** _(Instrumental music)_** **  
** _  
_This is where it stops,  
This is where it ends.  
If you want to get past me,  
Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,  
You don't give up your attack.  
Do you just like the feeling  
Of your sins **CRAWLING** on your back?  
 _  
_Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
You should know by now that mercy's off the table.  
Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?  
Well, you didn't spare my brother, so **GET DUNKED ON!**

I know you made my friends all disappear,  
But everything they cared about is why I'm here.  
I am their **mercy** , I am their **vengeance** ,  
I am _**DETERMINATION.**_ ** __**

I know you're made of  
 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you.**

 **Harry, who had turned completely into Sans the Human, crushed Voldemorts with a tonne of bones, killing the Dark Lord once and for all as, once again; comical music started playing and Sans laughed in a New York accent. "Geeeettttt dunked on!"**

 **End chapter.**

 **Words: 1,316**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, I certainly had fun. Don't forget to send PM's or reviews with other powers you want to see Harry or Rebecca use to kill Voldemort.**

 **Chapter 2 however, has already been planned and it's going to be the power of Genesis Rhapsodos as used by Rebecca.**


	2. The power of SOLDIER

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter starring Harry with Sans from Undertale's powers, because this time, we're going to move away from the powers in the mind, and move towards powers involving a large, epic Rapier, fire and, of course, a single wing starring Rebecca Potter.

Since it's Rebecca, however, the person she'll be fighting will be Xehanort and Sephiroth (reasons explained at the end in the Post chapter A/N), not Voldemort.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: SOLDIER!

Rebecca Potter, a young 16 year old girl with dazzling blue eyes was standing over the body of her boyfriend Sora who had just died to the hands of the Keyblade Master Xehanort, trying to protect the World of Destiny Islands; he was just too noble for his own good.

Rebecca looked up at the bald Keyblade Master, hate and anger shining brightly in her blue eyes, there was one thing she never learnt from her parents, she was not born with a new soul, but instead with one of a 2000 year dead SOLDIER, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, they thought she didn't need to know, they doubted she'd feel such anger that HIS presence would become one with hers.

But she did, right now, she was filled with such unbridled anger that Genesis and Rebecca merged into one being. Out of her back a single, Eagle like wing shot out and in her hand appeared a long, red sword covered in runes and in her left hand a glowing appeared as Genesis' natural command over magic filled her body.

Behind her,her parents looked at their daughter sadly, Genesis had come back with avengeance. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, NOTHING shall forestall my return. Not even DEATH! Well, it does feel good to be back." Genesis spoke with Rebecca's voice. "However, I will not stay long, there's this nice young lad in Rebecca's heart who just appeared who seems like a cool guy,so, now then, what to do…" Genesis looked up and saw Xehanort standing in front of her, his old friend Sephiroth standing next to the bald man. "It seems as if the tables have turned, old friend, it seems you've turned into the Villain, while, I take the role of Hero."

"I told you Genesis, that you can take the role of Hero if you recall back in the laboratory." Sephiroth stated.

"Riiight, anyway, so, are you going to rant like all good villains Baldy? Or are you just going to stand there like a gaping fish?" Genesis said to Xehanort mockingly.

"Who ARE you?" The bald man asked, his mouth open at the powerful aura the girl in front of him.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the World's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis stated before replying. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander SOLDIER 1st class of the Shin-ra army, ex-villain. Blah blah blah. Does it really matter? Because what you've done to this girl is Heartless, not even _I_ would've done such a thing."

*Play One-Winged Angel*

"So, Sephiroth, shall we settle this once and for all, Angeal isn't here to stop me from killing you this time." Genesis smirked, pointing her Rapier at her old friend.

"Let's go!" Sephiroth shouted, rushing at Genesis.

~Battle Start~

"Show me your strength." Sephiroth ordered, before unleashing Scintila, rushing at Genesis.

His ex-friend easily deflected each and every blow Sephiroth tried landing before she started attacking with some basic ground combos to get rid of Sehpiroth's HP before flying up into the air and shouting. "Show me the true power of SOLDIER!" Genesis cast a complex rune array into the ground under Sephiroth. "Goodbye!" Genesis shouted before she cast Apocalypse of her old friend.

Sephiroth couldn't dodge or block as lightning strikes battered his body dropping his health to half. He extended his own wing to fly up to Genesis before swinging his sword to try and hit the girl. She deflected his blows as they came. "That's no way to treat a Hero!" Genesis shouted, raising her hand to Sephiroth's face and releasing a Firaga. "Didn't Shinra ever tell you to NOT fuck with Red Mages?" Genesis shouted as Sephiroth was knocked to the ground.

"It's not over yet." Sephiroth announced as he teleported into the air and shouted. "Descend Heartless Angel!" Sephiroth went to cast his spell before he was met face-to-face with Genesis who smirked as she cast Reflega. As Heatless Angel went to activate it met with Reflega which caused it to deflect backat its caster who felt the effects before the Reflega activated, retaliating with a high damage count. However, to Genesis' surprise Sephiroth wasn't finished yet.

"Enough of this!" Genesis shouted. Above her head, she gathered about 80% of her energy to create a giant ball of fire, somehow creating a Tera Flare! "Now!" Genesis shouted. The Tera Flare lowered itself to cover Genesis' Rapier. "Goodbye Sephiroth!" Genesis shouted, dispelling the Tera Flare revealing a glowing Rapier before slicing through Sephiroth.

~End Battle~

"Goodbye Genesis." Sephiroth muttered, he had underestimated Genesis and had suffered the consequences. Sephiroth tried casting a Curaga but found his magic shot… what was in that Rapier?! On that day, Sephiroth left this mortal coil to meet his old friend Angeal in the lifestream forever.

"And now for you." Genesis stated, looking at Xehanort, her friends and family looking on in a mixture of fear and awe. "You have caused multiple worlds and lives to be destroyed, including my parents' you have abused your power as a Keyblade Master and all in the name of research. Not even at ShinRa did we ever try outright destroying the world, despite what people thought, we still cared for our Planet, and it was destroyed by YOU. Xehanort, Seeker of Darkness, your reign of terror ends now!" Genesis raised her Rapier and her Keyblade into the air, before pointing them both at the madman, causing a Firaga and a beam of light to rush straight at him, catching him in the chest and killing him once and for all.

With his mission complete, Genesis gave Rebecca back control of her body by retreating into her heart where he could finally talk with her now deceased boyfriend.

As soon as Rebecca regained control, she ran to Sora's side and started weeping. Xehanort was gone, but was it really worth it? "I love you Sora." She whispered, giving his head one final kiss. "Keyblade Master, Sora, you were a truly noble warrior, you helped end the reign of Xehanort. As the Keyblade Mistress, with Masters Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Mickey, Riku, Kairi and Yen Sid as Witness, I hereby allow your heart to become one with Kingdom Hearts." Throughout her speech, Rebecca hadn't stopped crying, even when her parents, uncle and friends came up to comfort her. "Be free Sora, go and live forever!"

Sora's heart leapt from inside Rebecca and floated in front of her for a few final seconds where it spoke in Sora's voice. "I love you Rebecca, find a good person, be it a man or woman and live your life. To everyone else, thank you all for being my friends. But, please, don't be sad, I would never want you to feel sad, I'm at peace and we'll all be together again when you join me. I love you guys; I'll see you all in about 60 years. Master Yen Sid, I'll see you much sooner than that. Goodbye everybody." With that final word, Sora shot off to the Heavens to become one with Kingdom Hearts, leaving behind a smiling Rebecca and a sad Genesis.

End Chapter.

Word count: 1,206

Next chapter's power: The Force of Un-naming (Madeleine L'Engle's Echthroi)

Hey guys, sorry for the long time between the last chapter and this one, the last two weeks were my Easter Holidays and I just wanted time where I could relax, write my original story and play Undertale. I completed so many Genocide Undertale play through's over the Holiday it isn't even funny, I think I even completed three in one day, well, it IS very short in Genocide and Sans is almost second nature.

Next, I'm sorry that this doesn't show Voldemort's downfall, I think it would've been too short with Voldemort or Xehanort, especially since Genesis IS a SOLDIER first Class, so it was Sephiroth as well.

Finally, I'm also sorry this wasn't really humorous and more depressing, but I wanted to try my hand at something darker and more mature.

ANYWAY! I'm ranting, I should be writing this more and more, keep the suggestions coming in guys, one very helpful person called _Qoheleth_ has provided me with three more excellent suggestions which will be the next three chapters.


End file.
